<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 14: "I didn't mean it" by Shimmermoon01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29451084">Day 14: "I didn't mean it"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimmermoon01/pseuds/Shimmermoon01'>Shimmermoon01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Febuwhump 2021 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>"I Didn't Mean It", Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Ginny Weasley, Canon-Typical Violence, Canon? What Canon?, Canonical Character Death, Comfort/Angst, Draco Malfoy &amp; Ginny Weasley Friendship, Draco Malfoy Feels, Draco Malfoy Has Issues, Draco Malfoy Needs a Hug, Draco Malfoy is Bad at Feelings, Draco Malfoy is a Little Shit, Draco Malfoy whump, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, FebuWhump2021, Febuwhump, Gen, Ginny Weasley Needs a Hug, Ginny Weasley is a Good Friend, Good Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter &amp; Ginny Weasley Friendship, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry Potter Needs a Hug, Harry Potter is Bad at Feelings, Harry Potter is So Done, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt Draco Malfoy, Hurt Harry Potter, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, I'm Sorry, Lesbian Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood &amp; Draco Malfoy Friendship, M/M, Minor Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Ouch, Protective Ginny Weasley, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Whump, febuwhump day 14, ginny Weasley deserves better, happy valentines day, hurt ginny weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:49:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29451084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimmermoon01/pseuds/Shimmermoon01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!!! </p>
<p>Draco is scared and sad and says dumb stuff.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy &amp; Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Febuwhump 2021 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 14: "I didn't mean it"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!!! I know so many people hate it but it's one of my top three holidays and I am very passionate about my love for it. </p>
<p>so I wrote this horrible whump for one of my favorite ships.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I didn’t mean it.”</p>
<p>“Draco we have to go.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t mean it!”</p>
<p>Ginny bit her lip and turned to look at Draco, trying desperately to rein in her emotions. To hold on just a little longer until she could be alone, “Dray I know and we will deal with it later. But right now we need to get out of here before they come back and you lose the chance to ever make it up to him.”</p>
<p>“He just gets so irritating and I can’t filter myself and words I don’t mean just fall out and-“</p>
<p>“Malfoy! We need to leave!” Ginny breathed in harshly and closed her eyes before counting to three and opening them again, “Please.”</p>
<p>Silently the pair began to walk. Ginny could feel Draco's emotions seeping into her skin like he was a puddle and she was the towel. Luna had been trying to train Ginny to cope with her empathy in a healthy way and according to her girlfriend, she had been doing really well but right now Ginny could feel her walls crumbling at the overwhelming pressure of Draco’s guilt.</p>
<p>They continued to walk silently. The two friends had been split from their group hours ago. They paused in their tracks to find shelter and safety so Harry and Draco could have another screaming match about how Harry is too reckless and Draco is too protective and they both hated each other and oh then loved each other and Harry wished Draco would stop criticizing who he was and Draco wished Harry would “fix his damn flaws so Draco didn’t have to sit awake at night wondering If tomorrow would be the day and god why were they even together if Draco couldn’t trust Harry’s safety, they might as well break up”. That was when the Death Eaters had shown up to try and kill them again. After all that the group was forced to split up to ensure they weren’t captured. Ginny couldn’t stop thinking of the look on Luna’s face as Hermione pulled her away.</p>
<p>It had been about two hours of walking since the separation when Draco sank to the ground and began to sob. Thick tears fell down his dirt cover covered face mixing with snot and the remaining blood from the battle. Thick heavy cries ripped out of his throat and Ginny winced in sympathy with the knowledge of how ruined his voice would be. She sunk down beside him. </p>
<p>“Draco you need to breathe. It’s going to be okay, I promise but you need to breathe.”</p>
<p>“I told him I hated him!”</p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
<p>“I said we shouldn’t be together.”</p>
<p>“I know,” Ginny sucked in a breath and held it, her hand resting on Draco’s shoulder in a desperate attempt to ground him back to reality long enough to find somewhere to sleep for the night.</p>
<p>“I didn’t mean it, Ginny. I just can’t live without him,” Draco gagged on his own words and continued to sob, his demeanor lost from it once was. The Draco who had control of the situation had vanished when his Harry had.</p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm really sorry this made me cry while writing it</p>
<p>Anywho if you guys wanna know more about this au I would really love to develop it a bit, leave a comment!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>